Karl Alzner
| birth_place = Burnaby, British Columbia, Canada | career_start = 2008 | draft = 5th overall | draft_year = 2007 | draft_team = Washington Capitals }} Karl Alzner (born September 24, 1988) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman, currently playing for the Washington Capitals. He was drafted in the first round, 5th overall, by the Capitals in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft. A standout in junior, Alzner won two World Junior Hockey Championship gold medals with team Canada 2007 and ( 2008 as the captain), and was named the Western Hockey League (WHL)'s top player and Canadian Hockey League (CHL)'s top defenceman in 2008. Playing career Junior Alzner played Junior B as a 14/15 year old for the Richmond Sockeyes in 2003-04, and won the PIJHL league championship, the Cyclone Taylor Cup provincial championship and placed 2nd in the Keystone Cup. Alzner played four Western Hockey League (WHL) seasons with the Calgary Hitmen as part of a standout junior career. His first game for the Hitmen was for the Christmas Teddy bear toss as an underage 15 year old with 14,000 fans in the Saddledome. Alzner was on Team Pacific Silver against Team Toews (West) Gold. http://www.hockeycanada.ca/en-ca/search?q=alzner He was a Canada national team member winning in 2005 Memorial of Ivan Hlinka and Canada's gold-medal winning team at the 2007 World Junior Hockey Championships as one of only two players who had not been selected in the NHL draft (the other being Sam Gagner). Shortly after returning to Calgary after the World Junior Championships, Alzner headed to Quebec City, Quebec to play in the 2007 Top Prospects Game and Alzner was named Captain of Team White and Sam Gagner was Captain of team Red. Alzner was an assistant captain in the 2007 Super Series against the Russian junior team, and was named captain of Team Canada for the 2008 World Junior Championships, both of which were won by Canada. Alzner was named the WHL Player of the Year and Defenceman of the Year for the 2007–08 WHL season. He was also named the top defenceman in the Canadian Hockey League. Professional Alzner was assigned to the Hershey Bears of the American Hockey League (AHL) to start 2008–09. He was called up to the Washington Capitals roster on November 26, 2008, making his NHL debut that night against the Atlanta Thrashers. He recorded his first NHL point (an assist) on December 4, 2008, against the New York Islanders. He recorded his first goal the next game on December 6, 2008, on Hockey Night in Canada against Vesa Toskala of the Toronto Maple Leafs. Alzner's reactions to this accomplishment were captured in an audio-journal he was keeping for the Hockey Diaries]project. Alzner was sent back down to Hershey on January 28, 2009 to make room for returning defenceman Tom Poti. He was recalled during the Capitals' playoff series with the Pittsburgh Penguins on May 3 as a precautionary measure after injuries to several Washington defencemen, but did not see any action. Alzner won his first Calder Cup Championship 2008-09 with the Hershey Bears against Manitoba. In his second season with the Capitals in 2009–10, he was called up to the NHL several times by the Capitals. He played on a defensive pairing with John Carlson in game 7 of the Eastern Conference Quarterfinals vs Montreal. Alzner won his 2nd Calder Cup Championship (2009–10) with the Hershey Bears against the Texas Stars. On July 15, 2011, Alzner signed a two-year contract with the Washington Capitals. On July 10, 2013, Alzner signed a four-year contract extensions with the Capitals. Alzner was then invited by Hockey Canada for the 2014 Olympic orientation camp on July 22, 2013. During the 2015–16 season, on January 27, 2016, Alzner became the Washington Capitals all-time leader in consecutive games played. With 423 consecutive games played he passed Bob Carpenter for the franchise record. The streak began at the beginning of the 2010–11 season. Personal life On December 10, 2014, Alzner and his wife Mandy welcomed a baby girl, Stella Raay Alzner. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs Canada}} International References External links * Karl Alzner's stats on hockeydb Category:Born in 1988 Category:Calgary Hitmen alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Washington Capitals draft picks Category:Washington Capitals players